In light emitting diodes, silver-containing electrodes are often used to electrically contact the p-side of the semiconductor chip. Migration effects in semiconductor chips can, however, lead to damage due to short circuits or even to destruction. This is particularly important for applications that place particularly high demands on reliability, for example, in automobiles.
Moisture blocking dielectrics can be used to prevent migration. High quality requirements are placed on those materials, especially with regard to void of defects, high transparency, low moisture permeability, homogeneity or high adhesion. However, even when such dielectrics are used, damage to the component may occur.
It could therefore be helpful to increase the reliability of optoelectronic semiconductor components such as LEDs.